Recently, along with the development of the display technology, double-sided display products have been widely used in various fields, e.g., subway display, bus display and advertisement display, and an image may be viewed by viewers at both sides of two display surfaces of the double-sided display product.
In the related art, the double-sided display is mainly achieved by the following two methods. As one of the two methods, a double-sided display panel is formed by combining a first display panel and a second display panel, e.g., two organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, or two liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, which may be controlled, respectively. However, the resultant double-sided display panel includes two display panels, so the production cost of the display panel is relatively high and a thickness thereof is relatively large. As another method, the double-sided display may be achieved by a light-emitting layer of the double-sided display panel. For example, an OLED device or a quantum dot light-emitting device that emits light in a double-sided manner may be used as the light-emitting layer. Usually, this light-emitting layer is transparent, so reverse images are displayed at the two display surfaces of the double-sided display panel corresponding to two light-emitting surfaces of the light-emitting layer. In addition, due to the transparent light-emitting layer, it is impossible to control the light emitting elements corresponding to different pixel units to display different images in a double-sided manner. In order to solve the problem that an identical image is displayed by the two display surfaces of the double-sided display panel, the light-emitting layer of the double-sided display panel may be manufactured by a non-transparent OLED device or quantum dot light-emitting device, but a complex manufacture process is required.